in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Revenge of the Electric Dolphins
Roleplayer's Note: Second story made by me! It features more in depth of the rivalry between the electric dolphins and the Crab Empire. Story by: PeaVZ108, Redfork2000, , The Planted AKEE, and . Plot Things go wrong when a huge blackout ensues around the world. Reports have it that Captain Blowhole is responsible for this, as he is plotting another attack against the Crab Empire! Captain Red Shell must now recruit teammates to help him stop Captain Blowhole and his crew once and for all and restore electricity again. Story Chapter 1: Lights Out! At L.E.A.F. Headquarters... Random News Reporter: Hello, plants and zombies! Welcome back to Suburbian News Live! We have many interesting stories ahead, so let's get on with...*connection lost* Suddenly, all the lights go off. Green Shadow: Whoa! Lights out? Bonk Choy: Talk about a blackout! Green Shadow: Bonk Choy, it IS a blackout. Bonk Choy: Oh yeah. Meanwhile, in other regions of Earth, many civilians are having troubles because of the blackout. In the Comet Observatory Rosalina, Vanellope, Lapis, Peridot (probably) and Pearl are watching the Camp Pining Hearts reboot, when suddenly.... Rosalina: 'Crud. All the lights went out! Well, we better move on. '''Lapis: '''But it was the mid-series finale of the Camp Pining Hearts reboot! ''Suddenly, all electronic devices power back up for a moment, in a nasty way. Captain Blowhole: Greetings, mortals. Green Shadow: Oh no. Should've known it was the electric dolphins we met at the Current Line! Captain Blowhole: It is I, Captain Blowhole Porpoisinous Blubberstein, and I'm here to give you an announcement. As you can see, every electronic device is now under my control. You might all be wondering if I am a mad scientist or megalomaniac trying to invade Earth. No, of course not! But all I want, is the unconditional surrender of the Crab Empire. Here is my demand, if the Crab Empire and his weak captain "Red Shell" do not declare their surrender within 24 hours, we'll be making some BIG changes! If they do, the power and electricity will be yours again. Until then, we'll keep the Earth a dark planet. Good day! *cuts off signal* 'Rosalina: '''Huh. ''Jelo, Doopie and Melissa arrive. '''Jelo: '''Guys! You saw the broadcast, right? '''Melissa (SPD): '''Captain Blowhole has sent the whole world into a power cut. You do realize the extreme dangers it can bring to society? '''Pearl: '''Oh, don't be dramatic. I saw humans get on fine without power for millennia. You used to hunt and gather, ha ha, what happened to that? '''Doopie: '''We're not in the Stone Age, Pearl! Look, without electricity, everyone's gonna throw a riot. People will freak out. Everyone's stuck to electricity for a long time that they'll go cuckoo without it! Cities on fire! ''Cities on FREAKING FIRE!!!'' '''Pearl: '''Oh. '''Vanellope: '''Also, Stephen Hawking seems to be having locked-in syndrome for a while. If he doesn't move, then that's a bummer... '''Hawking: '''Actually, my computer and wheelchair are wireless, so I can still move. Meanwhile at Eitbit... Starcade: This...can't be happening! Without electricity, Eitbit cannot function as a civilisation! Ninja Star: Yeah, we have to find a way to stop this. Starcade: And those electric dolphins? If we let them have their way, who knows what might happen to the Crab Empire? Nebulad: So what do we do now, Starcade? Starcade: First, I'll have to travel to Suburbia. I'll be allowing two volunteers with me, and the rest stay here to help the other Eitbitians. If we have to stop Captain Blowhole, I can't do it alone. I'll need Green Shadow's assistance. Plus, Re-Peat Moss would want me around. Ninja Star: I'll go! Nebulad: Me too! Mini Bang: What about me? Starcade: Stay here and protect Eitbit, alright? Mini Bang: Yeah, yeah. After all, you're the boss. Starcade, Ninja Star and Nebulad set off to Suburbia on an 8-bit spaceship. Back to the Comet Observatory '''Crazy Dave: '''This is bad! Real bad! '''Jelo: '''We know, Dave. ' Chapter 2: All The Help We Can Get Re-Peat Moss: ANOTHER MESSAGE FROM STARCADE!!! WEEEE!!! Green Shadow: Calm down! What did she say? *reads the message* Looks like Eitbit is affected too. And she's coming with Ninja Star and Nebulad. Re-Peat Moss: I know, right? I can't wait! Green Shadow: Looks like she's coming to seek for help. But we're in the same situation. Bonk Choy: Holy crab! A star ninja is coming too? And a cosmic fighter? Star Fighters is one AWESOME game! I can't wait to tell them about my experience level! Soon, Starcade, Ninja Star and Nebulad arrive at L.E.A.F. Headquarters. Starcade: Hello guys, once again! Re-Peat Moss: *blushes* STARCADE! Bonk Choy: *shoves Re-Peat Moss aside* Hello, I just like to say that Star Fighters is one awesome game! I'm more than just addicted! And I'm in the leaderboard too! Nebulad: Which character is your most favourite in your opinion? Bonk Choy: ALL OF YOU!!! Nebulad: *embarrassed* Re-Peat Moss: HEY! Green Shadow: So, you guys are having a blackout too? Ninja Star: Unfortunately, yes. But darkness doesn't scare me, for I'm a ninja! Green Shadow: Jokes aside. So you're joining us to stop the electric dolphins? Starcade: Anything for my friends. I'll be more than glad to come along, with my two friends. Green Shadow: Sounds good. Let's move! Green Shadow's gang, now with Starcade, Ninja Star and Nebulad with them, proceed with their expedition to Current Line. Tiny: I can't see a thing! Green Shadow: It's dark. What do you expect a blackout to be like? But luckily, I brought torches for everyone. *gives everyone a torch each* Tiny grabs a Birthday Candle, and then lights it. Tiny: I would've used a Lighter. Green Shadow: Oh boy. ''Unbeknownst to them, the Comet Observatory Crew (a.k.a. my roster) are catching up on them in the S.S. Tardis. Jelo: ''Wait for us!!!!!'' Meanwhile in an underwater base at the Current Line... Captain Blowhole: That's right! We'll need more electricity from the other worlds! Powerful enough to power up my greatest invention! Electric Dolphins, assemble! The electric dolphins did as they were told. Electric Dolphin #1: (So, whatcha got, boss?) Electric Dolphin #2: (I can't wait to see what the captain came up with!) Captain Blowhole: All in good time. Behold...*removes the cloth behind his invention* my ELECTRIDOLPHINATOR!!! The Crab Empire still has 20 hours left to state their surrender. If they fail to do so in time, this electric cannon will fire strong beams of electricity at all the planets in that Solar System! The chunks of each planet will fall to Earth, and crush every civilisation in their way! We can then rise to the top of the food chain and become the most superior creatures of the planet! The electric dolphins give a loud roar of approval...though they aren't lions. Captain Blowhole: Not yet, my minions. Don't forget we have to wait for another 20 hours. Back to the Gang Danger Dolan: 'Man, I am so glad to be back as captain of the S.S. Tardis. ''The Odyssey with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy in it also follows in. '''Mario: '''Hey-a! '''Tiny: '''Wait what now again? '''Jelo: ''*sigh* Moving on! ''Green Shadow and the gang spot Danger Dolan and the others on the S.S. Tardis. Green Shadow: Hey guys! Good thing you got a boat there! We're coming along too to stop the electric dolphins! Jelo: 'Whatever it is, we need to stop them before those joke conspiracies accidentally come true! Bonk Choy: Talk about a joke. Well, the joke's going to be on Captain Blownose! Green Shadow: It's Captain Blowhole. Bonk Choy: Oh. ''The gang then set sail to the Current Line again. '''Cappy: '''So Mario....tell me 'bout your new friends. '''Mario: '''You've-a already met them in the Locked-a Rooms! '''Cappy: '''Riiight. Heeey, Jelo! '''Jelo: '''Ahoy, Cappy! Green Shadow: Bonk Choy, did you bring the map? Bonk Choy: Yeah, I did! But it's a little...a lot torn. Re-Peat Moss ripped it accidentally while mistaking it as a love letter from Starcade. Green Shadow: Never mind, accidents do happen. Guess I'll just have to put back the pieces together with tape. Re-Peat Moss: Hehe. Sorry, Green Shadow. '''Peach: '''We must stop the Electric Dolphins lest we end up in the middle of chaos. '''Doopie: '''And cities on fire. ''Remember that!'' Bonk Choy: Geez, Doopie, don't need to get all FIRED up. 30 minutes later... Green Shadow: There. I've finally pieced the pieces of the map together. Now we have... Suddenly, Starcade's database makes a strange light signal... Starcade: Green Shadow, heads up. My database is being hacked, and it's by Captain Blowhole. You might want to see this. Captain Blowhole: Greetings, mortals. Captain Blowhole here with a reminder...to the Crab Empire. You have 16 more hours left to declare your unconditional surrender. Else...*reveals part of his invention* When this is fired, KABOOM!!! To Earth. To my dear civilians of Earth, if you want to save yourselves, you must do everything you can to force the Crab Empire to surrender. Right, let that be the one and only reminder. Good day! *cuts off signal* Green Shadow: We gotta hurry to Current Line! 'Tiny: '''Let's go already! Bonk Choy: Can I steer the S.S. Tardis? Green Shadow: That depends. Ask Danger Dolan. He's the captain. Bonk Choy: Danger Dolan, can I be your first mate? '''Danger Dolan: '''Sure thing, Bonk Choy! Bonk Choy: *pirate impersonation* Yo ho ho and a bucket full of joy! Thanks, Captain! ''After saying that, a familiar voice talks to the gang. ???: Ahoy mateys, now tell me, what's all this about an air-breather wanting to blow up the Earth? The gang looks, and they see that it's Captain Red Shell! '''Rosie: '''Captain Red Shell! '''Pearl: '''Red Shell, we need your help. Captain Blowhole cut all the power in the world! Chaos will ensue! '''Doopie: ''Cities on fire!!!'' Repeater: Shut up! Shut up! Green Shadow: The electric dolphins are awaiting your word of surrender, but we're going to fight them off instead. Perhaps you should come with us to stop them. Captain Red Shell: Ahoy! Those scallywags won't get away with their plots! Let's go at them! Green Shadow: Please hop onto the S.S. Tardis, Captain. We'll be steering it to Current Line. Captain Red Shell: Let's go at them! *''jumps onto the ship* Sail away, mateys! Bonk Choy: Aye aye! *sails to Current Line* Green Shadow: So where's the rest of the Crab Empire? Captain Red Shell: There coming along in another ship. They'll reach us shortly. ''Another ship full of crab soldiers shows up nearby, with Red Fork and Blue Ocean on it. Red Fork: We've got the crab soldiers! Captain Red Shell: Good job mateys! Let's make shark bait out of those aquatic air-breathers! Danger Dolan: 'Yeah! Let's do it! ''Star Butterfly and Janna Ordonia arrives out of the Odyssey. 'Star: '''Hey, guys! Bonk Choy: All aboard! Everyone sets sail to Current Line, as they have 14 hours left. Bonk Choy: So apparently...Current Line is just miles ahead. Green Shadow: Approximately? Bonk Choy: About 369 miles? I learnt geography in my younger days. Captain Red Shell: Understood. We should increase our speed if we want to be there in time. Chapter 3: A Few Shocking Measures ''Meanwhile, the electric dolphins are having a paradise as all the electricity is theirs. Electric Dolphin #1: (The captain is a good dolphin! Thanks to him, I'm living the life!) Electric Dolphin #2: (True that.) Captain Blowhole: See, this? This is the life. No government taxes, no electric bills, no nothin'! We control the electricity and we give the bills! Hey, I know! I have a brilliant idea! Meanwhile, back at the S.S. Tardis, the gang start getting bored out. Just then... Starcade: Incoming! Another transmission to my database by Captain Blowhole! Captain Blowhole: Tick tock tick tock! Captain Blowhole again with a new announcement. It's been 12 hours exactly, and now you have 12 hours left! And since we haven't had a word from the Crab Empire, there WILL be SHOCKING changes around here! Starting from today, electricity will be given in rations, only to those who prove their loyalty to us dolphins! However, taxes will be constantly increasing as we do not have enough electricity to supply the entire world! But don't fret yet, ALL the electricity will be given back for free if I hear the word of surrender for the Crab Empire. So, civilians, if you want to live your daily lives again, I suggest you to drive the Crab Empire to stating their unconditional surrender. It was a pleasure making this announcement. Good day! *cuts off signal* Green Shadow: They're manipulating the world to turn against the Crab Empire! We have to sail faster! Starcade: Agreed, so that my database won't be constantly hacked by that big blubberbrain. Another ship is coming towards the gang. It's...a handful of Echo Creek residents alike, along with Sara Murphy! Even Star and Marco's friends! 'Sara: '''Hey, I spot our friends! Everybody wave hi! ''The ship passengers wave hi to the gang. The gang wave back. Lex: Hi guys! So you're joining us to stop the dolphins? '''Sara: Well, yeah! But we need your help. Some of the ship passengers...they now hold a grudge against the Crab Empire. They're all either Star or Marco's friends. We can't hurt them, but we can't let them hurt the Crab Empire. Lex: Okay, how do we help? Captain Red Shell: We must avoid them. It's no use to confront them at this point. Above the ship, they see an dark airship approach them. Captain Red Shell: What are my eyes seeing!? Two ponies are seen inside the dark airship. Dark Shadow: There they are! If we force them to surrender, we can make those stupid dolphins finally stop messing with our electricity! Black Gem: Understood. Let's begin the operation to get our electricity back! Captain Red Shell: That can't be good... Jelo: Hey wait! There is another way. If you help us defeat the dolphins, the electricity will come back. Dark Shadow: Well, we've come this far to force the Crab Empire into giving up. It'll consume much more energy and time to go back at the dolphins to eliminate them. Black Gem: But, weren't we planning to defeat the dolphins after this was solved anyway? They're a threat. Dark Shadow: We've already fought the dolphins, and they're tougher than we expected. Black Gem: Besides, if we eliminate the Crab Empire, I won't be able to steal their jewels anymore. Captain Red Shell: That's it, I'm pretty much sure we can eliminate her, she's annoying. Black Gem: So you plan to fight against a lady? Shame on you! Captain Red Shell: What kind of lady goes around stealing jewels anyway? Red Fork: Hey, calm down both of you. I'd listen to Jelo, we'll have better chances of succeeding if we work together. Dark Shadow: In that case, we'll ally you guys... temporarily, at least. Red Fork: Sounds good enough to me. Now let's get sailing, those dolphins are really starting to bother me. Blue Ocean: I don't have internet signal! Why!? Dark Shadow: Man up, Blue Ocean. Danger Dolan: '''Set sail for....where are we, anyway? Captain Red Shell: The dolphins are about 200 miles from here. Go northwest from here, and we'll be there in a few hours. Meanwhile... Re-Peat Moss: *looks at Starcade's database* Yup, there ARE cities on fire now. Mosscow, New Donk City... Starcade: To be fair, they are the ones starting their own fires. '''Danger Dolan: ''*to Re-Peat Moss* It's actually "Moscow" and "New York". Just in case things get awkward when you're talking to either Sergey Sobyanin or Bill de Blasio. Green Shadow: Yeah, it's frightening how important electricity is to the world. Bonk Choy: Doopie will be freaking out. Green Shadow: True, so we can't let her see the data. Our main priority is to defeat the dolphins. Captain Red Shell: That's the attitude! We're gonna get there in some hours. Blue Ocean: I hope so... I can't stand having no internet signal! Starcade: Well, it can get hacked though. Captain Blowhole must have remembered me helping out Captain Red Shell before, so he hacked my database. Green Shadow: Yikes. I remember now. You gave him the growth code! Starcade: At least we know his weakness: his blowhole. ''The gang encounters two Electric Dolphins! Electric Dolphin #1: (Oh, it's those air-breathin' bucaneers again! I bet they are here to stop the captain. Finn, go back and get reinforcements. I'll deal with them.) Electric Dolphin #2: (Got it.) *swims back to their underwater base* Green Shadow: It's those dolphins! They're trying to protect the captain! Electric Dolphin #1 attacks the S.S. Tardis. Green Shadow: We need to strike back! Does this ship have any cannons? Jelo: This is a normal modern cruise-like boat, not a pirate ship! Then again, we have packed weapons. Now, what should I pick? Vanellope: 'The sword! The sword! Captain Red Shell: I've got cannons with me all the time when I sail! Blow them down!!! Blue Ocean: Yes captain! ''Blue Ocean activates Captain Red Shell's cannons, shooting at the dolphins. Captain Red Shell: You two air-breathers leave or I'll feed you to the sharks! Electric Dolphin #1: (Two? You got that wrong, lad.) Green Shadow: What did it say? Lex: It's got reinforcements! Electric Dolphin #2 returns with an army of electric dolphins. Green Shadow: Uh oh. Captain Red Shell: Blow them all down! Dead sailors tell no tales! Dark Shadow: I'll show you my ultimate power! Dark Shadow shoots powerful dark magic lasers from the airship, flying several dozens of feet above the electric dolphins. The Jaidenmobile in boat form arrives. Dark Shadow: What the? Red Fork: It's the Jaidenmobile! 'Jaiden: '''Hey, guys! Blast: (comes flying following the Jaidenmobile) Hello! Red Fork: Nice to see you guys. Blast: Didn't think we'd miss this, did you? Red Fork: Heh, what took you so long? Captain Red Shell: Finish those dolphins once and for all. Dark Shadow: These pathetic aquatic mammals don't stand a chance. I'm the ultimate unicorn! (shoots more powerful dark magic lasers from the airship) Meanwhile, at the underwater base of Current Line... Electric Dolphin #2: (Captain, we have some bad news! I saw the Crab Empire, they are ready to tear us down! We got to do something!) Captain Blowhole: Denying surrender, eh? We'll just have to fire up some more! Man the cameras, it's time to retaliate! Back to the battle, the electric dolphins retreat due to being overpowered. Starcade: *notices her database getting hacked yet again* Hacked again? Come on! What does he want now? Captain Blowhole: What I want? Hahaha!!! What I want, silly girl, is your stupid computer! It seems that it's helping you all a lot! You were the one who helped that silly captain Red Shell with that growth and foiled my plans! I have a change in demands, since the Crab Empire will not surrender, I demand that YOU surrender your computer to us! We'll restore all the electricity if you do that. Do we have a deal? Re-Peat Moss: YOU JERK! NO ONE TALKS TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!!! Starcade: No way, not gonna happen. Captain Blowhole: Perhaps you'll like to see what happens if you don't!*shows off his electric cannon* If you don't do as I say, KABOOM!!! So hand it over, silly girl, and I'll spare the world from destruction. *cuts off signal* Green Shadow: He's after Starcade now! The Crab Empire is spared, but we'll still need to go to Current Line and finish them off! ''Jackie Lynn tackles Starcade! '''Star:*GASP* ''Starcade! '''Marco: '''Jackie, why did you do that?! Ninja Star and Nebulad pin Jackie down, as Starcade's hair is being pulled. Re-Peat Moss: You okay? Starcade: *nods* Ninja Star: She's a Star Fighter, and no one messes with us Star Fighters! Green Shadow: I'm worried about Starcade. Captain Blowhole is after her, we must ensure that her database never goes to his hands. If it does, he can use its technology to his advantage and we'll be in danger! '''Marco: '''Jackie, are you okay? '''Sara: '''Guys, we have a problem. It's not that we have to snap Jackie Lynn out of Blowhole's trance and save Starcade both, but ''*to the gang* ''most of the passengers here actually believe Captain Blowhole. Bonk Choy: I can try convincing them that Captain Blowhole is evil. EVERYONE, CAPTAIN BLOWHOLE IS EVIL!!! Nothing happened. Green Shadow: *faceleaf* ''The Echo Creek residents attack Starcade. Jelo: '''Okay, everyone don't do anything brutal to them. They're just normal people who were put under Captain Blowhole's delusion! Re-Peat Moss: Just protect Starcade! Bonk Choy: But we have to be hostile somehow...if they get too close! '''Sara: '''No! Just try and convince them. I'm sure they'll listen! (Behind the Echo Creek residents, who is not even a resident of that place...) '''Moon: Listen up, Echo Creek residents! Over here! They turn to Moon. Bonk Choy: *to the Echo Creek residents* Everyone from Echo Creek, hi! I am Bonk Choy, but you can call me Bonk Choy. Think about it, why would you be listening to an animal? Dolphins are animals, and their personality is wild, which means that the dolphin that you were talking to wasn't talking any sense! Captain Blowhole is just another one of those unintelligent animals that only hunt for food day and night! While this cute and innocent girl *referring to Starcade* here, has been living daily lives like you, though in another world! And may I remind you he took away your power supply and threatened you to go into savagery? He's just using you all as his pets, how can you all not see that? You do want your power back, right? Well, you can get it back by joining us, as we're going to stop the captain once and for all! But first, leaf this poor girl alone! Join us, will you? Moon: I'm about to give a short speech, too! That Captain Blowhole guy, sure he may be convincing all of you to make the Crab Empire surrender. However, don't you all realize that he may be lying if they surrender? His electric dolphin army, believe it or not, may not give the electricity back and just keep it for themselves! Either that, or it'll be very limited! Even if the time's up, we can still bring it back no matter what! Bonk Choy: See, you have two voices speaking at once! And two is always better than one! So now will you Echo Creek residents join us? Ferguson: Wait, so what you're saying is we've been listening to a dumb dolphin? Sara: Much. Janna: Well, looks like they sided with us! I think it worked! The HMS Lindana arrives with Gerry driving it. Gerry: Everyone in Echo Creek (even you Star and Marco) minus Jelo and the gang get in the boat! The residents and BG characters do so. Except Janna, and Stellyza. Stellyza: Sorry, Starcade for what happened. Everyone in the Odyssey go to the S.S. Tardis. The Odyssey teleports back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Cappy: Everyone! Electric Army 6 yards ahead! Janna: Okay, does this ship have any weapons? Danger Dolan: Not really, but you can grab a blaster at the weapons compartment! (And the one who did not ride any of them was...) Moon: Good. Next step is to follow them! *proceeds fast, but quickly goes out of sight* Starcade: *to Stellyza* It's fine. They were just confused. Re-Peat Moss: For a moment, I wanted to rage! Argh, what a TRICKY jerk the captain is! Janna grabs a blaster. Chapter 4: Battle of the Armies Captain Blowhole: *to Starcade* Wretched girl! You foiled my plans again! That computer is mine, you hear me? Starcade: No way, go eat a Poison Mushroom for all I care! Captain Blowhole: Defiant. Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way. Prepare for your death! MUAHAHAHA!!! Green Shadow: A whole army of electric dolphins! This must mean...we're at Current Line! (Meanwhile, above them in the skies...) Moon: *seen to be riding on a Dragonite, that was borrowed* That's a lot of dolphins on water! I'm pretty sure it's where they are! Bonk Choy: Look at the sky! Zuma Frog: It's a bird! Chomper: It's a plane! Re-Peat Moss: It's a TRICKY egg-salad-sandwich! Green Shadow: Neither of the above. It's a dragon...ite? Electric Dolphin #1: (No flying beast scares us dolphins! Ready, dolphins? Aim. Fire!) The electric dolphins fire electric water at Moon. Moon: Whoa, hold your horses! (...But the Dragonite refused to listen: Moon is not its trainer! Eventually, it gets hit andboth are about to crash on a nearby mini island! Luckily, though, on it, Karaleaf can be seen.) Karaleaf: I warned her, that Dragonite is not easy to be tamed by anyone other than me, its trainer! *extends his leaves and makes the two land safely* Moon: Phew, you weren't kidding this time around... Karaleaf: I told you. Are you alright, partner? (The Dragonite nods, not wanting to faint yet.) Karaleaf: Aha! Good, let's send those dolphins back to the deep! Dragonite, Dragon Pulse! (And that attack is aiming at the electric, hitting most of them.) Blast: What do we do? Captain Red Shell: I'll tell yhou what we do. We attack! Crab soldiers, attack! The crab soldiers enter the battle and fight the electric dolphins. ???: Halt, I say! Green Shadow: Captain Blowhole is here! Chapter 5: A Whale of a Time Captain Blowhole: Meet my newest pet: Blubber! He's a good ol' electric whale larger than nine battleships tied together. Bonk Choy: But not larger than TEN battleships tied together. HAHAHAHAHA!!! Captain Blowhole: I brought him out to teach that wench *points to Starcade* a lesson! Blubber, take good care of this girl! I'll take care of the Crab Empire! Blubber fires electric beams at Starcade, who manages to dodge them. Starcade: Uh...a little help here? Red Fork: I'll help you out here. Blue Ocean, ready to fight a whale? Blue Ocean: You know I am! Red Fork: Let's get going now! Blue Ocean creates a forcefield around himself, Red Fork and Starcade. Red Fork starts shooting magic beams at Blubber. Re-Peat Moss: Wait for me! *gets sprayed by Blubber but does not get shocked due to his skin* Starcade: It appears we can use your invulnerability to electricity to our advantage to defeat the whale! Meanwhile, Captain Blowhole and the other electric dolphins fight against the gang and the Crab Empire. Captain Red Shell: You're going down, Blowhole! The crab soldiers fight the electric dolphins. Captain Red Shell: Why don't you surrender before suffering a humilliating defeat? Captain Blowhole: Because apparently, you're going to be humilitated and defeated first! Meanwhile... Starcade: I got it! Re-Peat Moss, distract him! Re-Peat Moss: You got it! *spits at Blubber, angering him* As Blubber chases Re-Peat Moss around, Starcade searches the weapon box for a good weapon to defeat Blubber. Meanwhile, Jelo and the others are fighting Captain Blowhole. Captain Blowhole: So, you really think you can defeat me and my impregnable army? Well, we've got more than electric water! My brethren, jump onto the ship and fight with your weapons! The electric dolphins jump onto the boat, some successfully while some unsuccessfully, to fight the gang with their swords. Captain Red Shell: Crabs, show them what you've got! The crabs fight the dolphins with their swords as well. Captain Red Shell: To answer your question, yes, we do really think we can defeat you and your army. Why, you still think you have a chance, Blowhole? Captain Blowhole: Why, isn't it obvious, Red Shell? We electric dolphins are far more superior than you puny little crabs! It won't be long before the Crab Empire will be swimmin' with the fishes! Meanwhile... Re-Peat Moss: Catch me if you can, ya TRICKY big blob of TRICKY blubber! *gets sprayed by Blubber* Hehehe, ooooh, that tickles! Do it again! Starcade: Aha! A trident! Perfect for a sea battle! Here I come, Re-Peat Moss! *attacks Blubber with her trident* Janna: 'Now how do I use this blaster... Dark Shadow: You dolphin captain! (Dark Shadow yells from the airship) This is what you get for stealing my electricity! (shoots a powerful dark magic blast directly at Captain Blowhole himself) Maybe next time you'll think before meddling with the dark ponies and their electricity! Black Gem: Good one Dark. Red Fork: Blue Ocean, let's combine our magic. Blue Ocean: Got it! ''Both unicorns join their horns to create a powerful magic wave that hits Blubber. As Blubber cries in pain, he shakes Starcade and Re-Peat Moss who were on him about violently. After a while, he stops and lowers his head seemingly in guilt. Starcade: Seems like he's being used too. He's just doing the captain's bidding. I kinda know how he feels. Re-Peat Moss: The captain isn't any TRICKY JERK! He's a MAD MAMMAL!!! Captain Blowhole notices what is happening and swims to the scene. Captain Blowhole: You pathetic dead weight! Can't you even take on a weakling??? *hits Blubber with an electric whip* GET TO KILLING!!! Blubber screams in pain as he cries electric tears. Starcade: Poor whale...I guess I feel sorry for him. *removes the trident* Captain Blowhole: What are you waiting for??? Worthless shrimps? She is right there! Finish her! Now! As Blubber seems to be finishing off Starcade and the others, he turns around and lunges at Captain Blowhole instead. Re-Peat Moss: What a TRICKY turn of events! Starcade: I knew he has a soft side! Red Fork: Way to go Blubber! You can do it! Show him who's boss! Dark Shadow: (shoots more magic blasts directly at Captain Blowhole) You're going down, evil dolphin. Captain Red Shell: What's the matter Blowhole, running out of ideas? Captain Blowhole: Is that all you got, traitor? Blubber is going to die just like the rest of you! Starcade: And what makes you think so? Captain Blowhole: Since your computer isn't functioning, there is no way you can weaken me or strengthen your fellow weaklings! Don't you remember? I can GROW!!! *grows to ten times his size* Starcade: Not again! Captain Blowhole: And I'm teaching the traitorous titanic creature a lesson! Not so large anymore, eh? *zaps Blubber with strong electricity* Starcade: You're a monster! 'Janna: '''Guys, a little help? How do I make this work? ''Suddenly, the blaster attaches to Janna's hand and shoots a powerful blast that hits the enemies! Green Shadow: Here. Let me give you a leaf. *helps Janna aim at the electric dolphins, badly hurting them* I used to be a sharpshooter, that's why, until I took an arrow to the leaf. 'Janna: '''Uh, thanks? '''Gerry: '''Hey, is that....It's a giant electric shark! Blast: Why do our enemies always have the ability to grow so much? Blue Ocean: (has an idea, and yells at Captain Blowhole) Hey, you dolphin leader! We may not have computers, but I do have potions! ''Blue Ocean launches a growth potion to Captain Red Shell, making him grow to be as big as Captain Blowhole is. Then he throws another one to Blubber, making him much bigger than Captain Blowhole. Blue Ocean: Let's see how you like that! Captain Red Shell: Good one matey! (looks a Captain Blowhole) Now, now, didn't anyone ever tell you to pick on someone your own size? (fights Captain Blowhole) Captain Blowhole: Curse those crabs! I can't grow more than this, but they won't get away with this! Chapter 6: Survival of the Largest Blubber and Captain Red Shell team up and attack Captain Blowhole. However, Captain Blowhole doesn't give up either and brutally attacks both of them with his swords. Captain Red Shell: (takes out his sword) THIS IS CRUSTACEAN!!! (attacks Captain Blowhole brutally) Dark Shadow: (continues shooting powerful magic blasts at Captain Blowhole) You're going down! Red Fork: I'm not as large as them, but I am heavy. Charge! Red Fork charges towards Captain Blowhole and rams into him with all his weight. Captain Blowhole: Ouch! You are all strong together, but not strong enough for this! *sprays an incredibly large jet of electric water* Starcade: Oh, he's powerful. But we can't let our guard down! Suddenly, a beam of electricity is fired back at Captain Blowhole. Green Shadow, who had transformed into Electric Shadow due to her Infinity Cube while no one was looking, electrocutes Captain Blowhole. She then proceeds to cast a lightning storm at Captain Blowhole. Soon, Captain Blowhole dives underwater... Captain Red Shell: Get ready, he's up to something. Blue Ocean: ''*creates an energy forcefield around Red Fork, Captain Red Shell, Starcade , Green Shadow and himself* ''This should help. Dark Shadow: He doesn't stand a chance against us. I'm the ultimate unicorn! Five minutes passed, and Captain Blowhole still has not emerged. Green Shadow: Did I really kill him? Is he gone for good? Another five minutes passed... Green Shadow: Yup, he's gone! Come on, we need to figure out a way to restore the electricity back to the world. '''Blast: '''And fast! As far as I've heard, there's cities on fire! Green Shadow: In that case, we'll have to divide and conquer. Half of us will help put out the fires, the other half will come with me, Captain Red Shell and Starcade to the electric dolphins' base and restore the electricity. How's that sound? '''Jaiden: ''*freezing the fires* Great plan. '''Janna: '''Wait, you still have that cube even after we escaped out of the Portal Dimension? Green Shadow: Well, now it's removable at least. *removes the Infintry Cube on her leaf and casually puts it on again* Now let's go! We don't have much time left! It won't be long before all the cities are on fire! '''Doopie: '''Told you. '''Danger Dolan: '''Uh, what am I supposed to do again? I mean, this whole series is ad-libbed, so.....Watermelons! ''4th wall break, it rains jungcacirchwood sap with a chance of Flossoms. Category:Stories